


Tease

by yurimegami



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurimegami/pseuds/yurimegami
Summary: Mari and Kanan decide to tease Dia.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in like less than an hour so I apologize in advance.

Dia couldn’t help but groan as she looked through her news feed  _ again.  _ It wasn’t fair that only Kanan and Mari had been requested for the photoshoot. It would have been far more logical to have all of the third years there, or at least that’s what Dia told herself. She really just thought it was terribly unfair that she had to sit at home while her girlfriends posted teaser pictures of their photoshoot, where entirely too much skin was being shown in those ridiculous swimsuits. 

Dia was torn from her internal monologue by a notification. Swiping down, she noticed a text from Mari. 

**Daddy: I know u must be dying at home without us Dia~**

The brunette pouted both at Mari’s message and her name. It appeared Mari had changed herself to Daddy, yet  _ again.  _ Dia wasn’t even sure anymore when Mari had swiped her phone and changed her contact name. Tossing the thought, aside she opened the text and quickly typed in her less than amused response. 

**Dia: Did you text me just to badger me? I’d much rather hear how the photoshoot is going. You better uphold our image as idols properly.**

**Daddy: So rude!! I was just going to send my wonderful gf this special pic from our shoot :( :(**

Dia’s brows raised as she let the attached image load, wholly expecting some sort of ridiculous selfie of both Kanan and Mari using some sort of equally ridiculous filter. 

She couldn’t have been more wrong. 

Green eyes widened almost impossibly as she drank in the sight before her. Mari was standing completely nude in front of a full length mirror, Kanan standing behind her, hands firmly cupping Mari’s full chest. Dia took note that they were both wearing their hair completely down, something that aroused her to the point of embarrassment. Mari was winking and blowing a kiss towards the camera, Kanan smirking into the deliciously pale flesh of Mari’s neck, just waiting to mark her. 

Dia let her gaze drift lower finding that Mari was using her free hand to guide Kanan’s to her entrance, neatly trimmed blonde a stark contrast against the deep blue of Kanan’s nails. 

**Daddy: I take it that my special pic was a good apology?? How about 1 more just to be sure**

**Daddy: Don’t have too much fun without us, we expect u to be nice and ready when we get home**

Dia gulped, finger shaking slightly as she opened the next image, nearly dropping her phone as Kanan and Mari’s chests firmly pressed together came into view. 

_ The death of me. They’ll both be the death of me. _

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves and the arousal settling heavy in her stomach, Dia returned her attention to the image. It was a side view of Kanan and Mari, the pair kissing each other in such a way that Dia could practically hear Mari’s high pitched mewls. Their chests were pressed together in a way that made Dia’s mouth water remembering just how they tasted on her tongue. 

_ Damn it.  _

She became entirely too aware of just how wet she was, and how stifling her clothes were beginning to feel. Locking her phone for just a moment she quickly made her way to their shared bedroom. Dia stripped out of her clothes with almost military precision and folding them neatly onto her bedside table as she climbed into bed, groaning as she unlocked her phone yet again. 

With one hand holding her phone up she drank in the sight of Mari’s long, deliciously thick legs wrapped around Kanan’s waist, her own hand sliding down to her chest and teasing at her nipples. A small groan escaped her lips as she slowly tugged at her already taut peaks, eyes still glued to her screen. 

Kanan was lifting Mari, hands grasping her ass firmly for support, muscles pulled taut; muscles that Dia could practically feel on her fingertips, abs she could practically taste on her tongue before delving into something much sweeter. Gods, her mouth was watering already at the thought of Kanan’s taste. 

Dia groaned as she begrudgingly left her breasts, hand traveling south in an attempt to find the relief she so desperately needed. Normally she’d be keeping both hands occupied on her body, but she couldn’t bear to stop looking at this picture.  _ Picture. Picture, that’s it!  _

Dia gave one last longing look at the picture before opening her camera app. She could say with certainty that she wasn’t nearly as good as Mari or Kanan in the art of sending erotic photos, but she  _ refused  _ to fail. Bringing her hand back up to her chest she let out a soft moan, rubbing and tugging at her nipples, making sure they were hard and just begging to be pulled into Mari’s mouth. With Dia now sure that her breasts offered a pleasurable view, she pulled her camera back, her free hand splayed across a taut abdomen as it slowly made it’s way south, a pink lip pulled in between her pristine teeth as she held the camera’s gaze. 

Looking over the photo Dia grinned in triumph. Leave it to a Kurosawa to never fail at  _ anything  _ they ever did. Opening up her messenger she typed out a quick message to Mari. 

**Dia: I still find the idea of sending illicit photos rather uncouth, but it’s only fair that I return the favor. I will be eagerly awaiting your return home.**

With the message sent Dia returned to the previous photo, fingers now passing through neat dark hair before finally finding her own core, wet and ready. Taking her own photo had riled her up more than she thought possible. 

She ran a finger up her core, coating her fingertips before spreading herself just enough to tease her entrance, and run a light touch over her clit. Normally this would have been sufficient, she always did like to start things slow and steady. But thinking about Kanan and Mari together taking those photos with  _ her  _ in mind, wanting to tease her just so they could have their way with her when they got home, was entirely too arousing. And those  _ damned _ photos, she couldn’t deny that her girlfriends were sexy. 

Dia groaned as she prodded at her entrance, finding herself more than wet enough to begin. She slowly pressed a finger into herself, adjusting to the stretch with a small whine before pulling back until just her fingertip remained in her warmth, before pushing into herself deeply. It still wasn’t enough. Gods, how could she be this worked up? 

She slowly slid another finger into herself, groaning at the welcome stretch, eyes still locked onto the sight of Kanan and Mari exchanging a heated kiss. Dia imagined Kanan’s fingers deep inside of her as she fingered herself, her own thumb just barely grazing her clit, teasing the swollen flesh. She imagined Mari’s voice in her ear, telling her that she was a good girl, telling her she loved the way Dia moaned her name, the way Dia tasted on her tongue. 

“ _ Fuck _ …” Dia hissed, increasing her pace as she could practically hear Kanan cooing, telling her just how good it felt having Dia so warm and wet around her fingers. She pressed her thumb against her clit more firmly, groaning at the surge of arousal it sent through her. 

Dia’s phone suddenly buzzed and she frowned before realizing it was a message from Mari. Knowing that the content was going to be just as illicit as her current activities, Dia continued, fingers pumping into herself deeply, thumb pressed firmly against her clit rubbing short circles. 

**Mari: Didn’t think u had it in u Dia, look at how much uve grown i’m so proud**

Attached was an audio message, which Dia immediately opened. 

At first she was met with what sounded like wind, a thought that excited her. It must have meant the pair were driving, which meant they were on their way home. What caught her attention next was Kanan’s voice, husky with arousal. 

“Thank you for the picture Dia. I know it must be hard taking care of yourself, but we’ll be home soon. I can’t wait to feel you on my fingers, and taste you on my tongue.” 

Dia shuddered, her own fingers picking up their pace, her thumb circling quick short circles on her clit now. 

“You’re such a good girl.” Mari cut in, Dia’s arousal spiking as she took in the praise. “Keep going baby, you’ve been good waiting all day for us to come home. Make yourself come so Kanan and I can come home and find you nice and wet.” 

Dia whimpered and threw her head back against the pillows. Eyes shut tight as she listened to her girlfriends’ voices, letting her fingers practically pound into her waiting heat. 

“I think she should get a special reward when we get home, don’t you think Kanan?” Mari teased, Dia could practically see her smug smile and the thought made her drop her phone against her chest, using her now free hand to pinch and tug at her clit. 

“Oh you’re right. She’s been such a good girl today, hasn’t she? How about we use that toy she likes so much? Would you like that Dia?” 

Dia could barely hear herself moaning anymore, her heartbeat now thundering in her ears, her skin practically on fire as she curled her fingers, searching for that special spot that would bring her sweet release. 

“Oh! That’s a good idea! My girlfriends are so smart!” Mari paused to laugh before speaking again. “I think that’s enough speaking though, don’t you think? Let’s let Dia finish at least once before we get home.” 

There was nothing but air after that, Dia thought the recording must have been done, but was far too engrossed in reaching her peak that she hadn’t bothered to check. 

“I love you.” Both Kanan and Mari’s voices rang at the same time. 

Dia moaned, squeezing her eyes shut as her back began to arch off the bed, fingers still continuing their relentless pace into her now sopping cunt, her clit pinched lightly in between two fingers as she switched between tugging and rubbing the swollen flesh. 

She could practically hear their words echoing in her head as she brought herself over the edge, the darkness behind her eyelids turning white with ecstasy as her hips bucked sporadically against her own hand, white hot pleasure spreading through her veins as she came. 

She slowed down her pace to a stop before pulling her fingers away, groaning at the loss as she laid back on the bed, chest heaving, skin flushed with her afterglow. Dia wasn’t sure how long she had been laying there, basking in her high when she finally noticed footsteps. 

Opening her eyes, she found Mari and Kanan in the doorway, the pair looking equally as hungry. 

“Well, as they say in Italian.  _ D _ _ ai, mangiamo! _ ” Mari stated, licking her lips and grinning as if she hadn’t said something absurd. 

“I absolutely agree.” Kanan chimed in before the pair approached her. 

“Took you long enough to get home.” Dia responded with false petulance. 

“Well, we’ll be sure to make it up to you.” Kanan responded, a sweet smile tugging at her lips. 

_ This is going to be a long night.  _

 


End file.
